Mishou Mai
Mishou Mai '(美翔 舞 ''Mishou Mai) is one of the main characters in the first spin-off series, Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. Her Cure forms are '''Cure Egret (キュアハート Kyua Iiguretto) and Cure Windy 'キュアウィンディ (''Kyua Windi). Hisory Reuniting with Saki and becoming Cure Egret Five years after she meets a strange girl at the Sky Tree, Mai moves back into town on a random day. Seeing the Sky Tree in the forest by her new house, she goes to see it when she sees a girl there sitting with ice cream. The two girls feel as if they have met before but before they say anything, two small lights fall from the sky. This being Flappy and Choppy. After Saki leaves, Mai keeps trying to remember who that girl is when she later shows up after being told that Choppy is in danger. Its then due to impatience the mascots reveal the girls had met five years ago at a festival when suddenly Karehan appears. Flappy and Choppy try to protect the girls but to no use, so with their desires they become Cure Bloom and Cure Egret. Civilian Life As the series progresses she becomes closer to Saki. She makes many friends at Yuunagi Middle School and gets good grades. She eventually joins the Art Club and admired by many of the members and was even asked to design the monument for the school festival. Later in the series she befriends Michiru and Kaoru but finds they are part of an enemy group. She tries to save them along with Saki from the Dark Fall as they are hunted as traitors. Mai also helped Saki's bakery every once and a while. The Final Battle After saving Michiru and Kaoru, Saki and Mai went to the Dark Fall one last time to defeat Goyan. Whilst fighting Goyan was getting stronger and their attacks were going to no avail. During the Cure Windy gives her power to Kaoru, and reverts to Cure Egret. They use their final attack Spiral Heart Splash Star. After this Saki and Mai promise to go to their futures together. Cure Egret '''"The radiant silver wing, Cure Egret!" 煌めく銀の翼、キュアイーグレット！ Kirameku gin no tsubasa, Kyua Iiguretto! '' 'Cure Egret'(キュアイーグレット Kyua Iiguretto?)is Mai's alter ego, and is blessed with the Bird power from the Sky. When Karehan attacks Flappy and Choppy and creates an Uzaina, Choppy becomes the Mix Commune, allowing Mai to become Cure Egret.'' Cure Egret stays in air more often for pertaining to the Sky, and has better speed and agility. Cure Egret exhibits a bluish silvery aura. She bears the Bird symbol from Choppy on the back of her arm warmers. These symbols are always used for launching a group attack and retained when they attain their second form. Attacks Together with Cure Bloom, Cure Egret could perform the Twin Stream Splash. Midway in the show, two additional spirits from the Land of Fountains, Moop and Food use the Splash Commune to provide them with a pair of Spiral Rings so they can perform a more-powerful group attack, the Spiral Heart Splash. After attaining her second form, Cure Windy, Mai can freely choose and switch between her two forms, and she has been using both forms in the later half of the show. She also finishes the final battle as Cure Egret, as only Cure Egret can access the Bird power of Choppy. Together with Cure Bloom, Michiru and Kaoru, with the latter carrying a portion of Moop and Foop's powers respectively, the four have launched the final finisher, the Spiral Heart Splash Star. Cure Windy "The scented wind across the Earth, Cure Windy!" 大地に薫る風、キュアウィンディ！ Daichi ni kaoru kaze, Kyua Windi! Cure Windy (キュアウィンディ Kyua Windi?) appears and takes over Cure Egret's role halfway through the series, and is blessed by the power of the Wind, which is collected by Foop and used by Choppy. Saki and Mai arrive at the Dark Fall to rescue Flappy and Choppy, only to find them seriously injured. The spirits Moop and Foop heal them, upgrading them from the Mix Commune Set to the Crystal Commune Set and allowing Mai to become Cure Windy. After the upgrade, Choppy attains its ability to use the Wind power collected by Foop to maintain Mai's Cure Windy transformation. Contrast to Cure Egret, who pertains to the Sky stays in air more often, Cure Windy stays on ground more often for pertaining to the Earth. Together with Cure Bright, their new group attack is the Spiral Star Splash, Cure Bright and Cure Windy require the Spiral Ring Set to launch a group attack, which is supplied by the same pair of spirits as their Cure transformation. Flappy and Choppy still retain their ability to collect spiritual power from the Earth and the Sky after this upgrade, so the girls can freely choose and switch between the two forms. Their two forms look different and bear different Cure titles, but they are actually two different representations of the same transformation, and the girls can only access two of the four powers available to them in either form. Future Futari wa Pretty Cure Spiral Splash ★ In Futari wa Pretty Cure Spiral Splash★, Mai is the mother of Mishou Cho and Mishou Makani. Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Stream! In Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Stream!, Mai is the mother of Mishou Tori. Phineasmon302's Future Pretty Cure Universe In the future Pretty Cure universe created by Phineasmon302, Mai remains childless (albeit she is now aunt of both Mishou Himawari and Misumi Ryokka), and has become a budding artist. Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Start In Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Start, Mai is the mother of Mishou Sora. Daughters *Mishou Cho *Mishou Makani *Mishou Tori Category:Canon Cures Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star